Blackout (Transformers)
Blackout (also known as the Hound of Megatron) is a major antagonist in the 2007 film Transformers. He is one of the Decepticons who is loyal to Megatron. Role Blackout flew into the airspace of US SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar and refused to identify himself, prompting base commander Colonel Sharp to dispatch two F-22 Raptors to escort him into their base. One of the Raptors reported that Blackout had the registry number of 4500X on his vertical stabilizer, the number of the helicopter Blackout had scanned and destroyed three months earlier in Afghanistan. Once landed, Blackout was surrounded by the soldiers stationed at the base and ordered to power down and disembark his crew, or deadly force would be used. Seeing no reason to hide himself any further, Blackout transformed under a hail of automatic weapons fire from the shocked humans. Activating his heavy machine guns and rocket launchers, Blackout made quick work of the soldiers closest to him, then unleashed a massive shock wave that killed the rest of the troops and shattered their vehicles and the windows of the operations control tower. Blackout made his way around the base, tossing tanks aside, crushing soldiers underfoot and blowing up aircraft. Eventually, he reached the operations bunker and tore off the roof to link up with their server and download its files in an attempt to find information on Project: Ice Man. The base commander cut the physical hard line of the server, severing Blackout's connection and thwarting his mission. Blackout carried out his second objective, which was destroying the human base. As he proceeded, a human soldier was nearly crushed. Instinctively, the soldier recorded images of Blackout, the Decepticon looking straight back at the human. Blackout then activated a chest-mounted laser cannon to kill the human, but before he could do so, he was struck by a grenade fired by another soldier, and the human made his escape. Enraged, Blackout fired flare countermeasures into the sky to confuse any other attempts to attack him, then ejected Scorponok from his back and sent his minion to track the fleeing soldiers. Blackout then turned his attention and his weapons back to the rest of the base, eventually destroying it, leaving no survivors. Evidently, after the attack, Blackout flew back to the United States, as he was in the vicinity when Frenzy reported the discovery of All Spark's location and Starscream ordered their forces to mobilize. Blackout was the last to acknowledge the order, then rallying in Megatron's name. Blackout arrived at Mission City just as the final battle was getting underway. He attempted to block Sam's path as the boy was trying to get away with the All Spark, before he was attacked by Ironhide. The Autobot threw a car at Blackout, who fired his laser cannon to destroy the vehicle and knock Ironhide over. He flew ahead of Sam, attempting to use his rotor weapon to kill him, but the human managed to dodge this attack. Blackout withdrew from the battle for a few moments, but returned as Optimus Prime and Megatron fought. Seeing his master under attack, Blackout came to the defense of his lord by activating his hand-held rotor weapon, but soldiers—including survivors of the SOCCENT base attack—attempted to stop him by painting him with targeting lasers for F-22 Raptors to fire upon. As Blackout activated his cannon, he noticed the lasers targeted on him. Blackout tried to finish them off until Captain Lennox, using an abandoned motorcycle, charged at him and fired a sabot round into his crotch, as F-22s pounded the Decepticon with missiles, extinguishing his spark. His remains were dumped in the second deepest part of the ocean - the Laurentian Abyss - along with his fellow dead Decepticons. Gallery MovieBlackoutHeatScrambleCard57.jpg MH-53 Pave Low US Military.jpg|Blackout in his vehicle mode, a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter. mangle Blackout.png Decepticons_-_Blackout_01.jpg EarlyMovieBlackout.jpg|An early working design for Blackout as Soundwave. Video BLACKOUT Transform - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia *Blackout did not speak English in the film. He does, however, speak his native Cybertronian language. He only spoke English in the video games. *A Transformer who looks physically identical to Blackout appears in Revenge of the Fallen and is a main character/antagonist in the game based on it. It has been debated whether they're the same Transformer, but it was usually settled for them to be two separate bots, and this bot has been named Grindor. *Blackout was originally supposed to be named Soundwave but was particularly dropped due to that Soundwave hardly resembling his classical appearance, hence why he's so loyal to Megatron. **Other working names for the character include Grimlock, Vortex, Devastator, and Incinerator. *The only thing Blackout cares for is the Decepticon leader, Megatron. Navigation pl:Blackout (Transformers) Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Giant Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vandals Category:Genderless Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers